


John 16:21

by Calliope_Botilda



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Nothing Hurts, I am not a doctor I only pretend, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Pregnant Matt, Supportive Claire, Supportive Foggy, semi-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Botilda/pseuds/Calliope_Botilda
Summary: Matt and Foggy have waited a long time for the birth of their child. The day is  finally here.





	John 16:21

“Oh God Foggy it hurts!” Matt whimpered from the bed. One hand held Foggy’s tightly while the other one stroked along his taunt bulging belly. Contractions had been going on throughout the night and were finally picking up to where they were about ten minutes apart. Foggy had called Claire a few moments earlier, thankfully the nurse was on the way to their apartment. 

“I know Matty, you’re doing great. Soon you’ll be holding our baby, and this will be the last thing on your mind.” Foggy soothed as he ran a damp washcloth over his husbands overheated brow.

“No, the last thing on my mind will be sex because you are never coming near me again!” Matt arched his back at a particularly painful contraction. 

“I want to get up and walk around until Claire gets here.” The vigilante panted, pushing himself to an upright position. His stomach sat heavy in his lap and he wouldn’t have been able to stand without the other man’s help.

“Just go slow please.” Foggy held him steady as they circuited the apartment slowly, Matt having to stop several times as contractions hit. 

Claire walked in to see Matt hanging on Foggy’s shoulders, the couple rocking back and forth slowly through a long contraction. She gave them a moment of privacy as she set up her material. Once the contraction ended she approached them.

“That looked like a pretty good one. How far apart are they now?” She placed her hand on Matt’s tense lower back and lead him back towards the bed so she could examine him.

“About six minutes. My water broke about forty-five minutes ago. Foggy said it was clear.” Matt waddled back towards their bed, he didn’t want to lay down but knew Claire needed to examine him before he could continue his pacing.

“Good that sounds good. Looks like so far you’re having a textbook pregnancy and birth. Which is very good for us.” All three chuckled before Matt sucked in a sharp breath just as he was reclining. 

“Breathe through it Matty, just like a stab wound.” Foggy babbled causing both Matt and Claire to laugh, only slightly hysterically. 

“Oh man, how many moms in labor get told that?!” Matt continued to laugh through the pain. Claire used his distraction to remove his pants and fold his legs, so his heels were tucked in near his butt. She donned her latex gloves and began her examination. 

“Looking good down here guys, already at six centimeters. This baby is ready!” Matt rubbed along his swollen belly lovingly.

“Oh yeah I can feel them making their way down, it’s a really weird feeling.” Claire nodded absentmindedly as she removed her gloves and threw them away. With a little help she was able to slide Matt’s loose lounge pants back up giving him his privacy back

“If you want to get up and walk some more it would probably be a good idea.” She took both of Matt’s hands and helped haul him upward into Foggy’s waiting embrace.

They continued their slow pace around the room, Claire interrupting only to give Matt water and crackers with peanut butter on them. It was Matt’s tenth contraction since she arrived when she finally figured out what seemed odd about the situation.

“You don’t need to be stoic in front of us Murdock. No need to keep swallowing back groans when you’ve got an eight-pound baby trying to exit through your ass.” Her bluntness got a chuckle from Matt and a blush from Foggy. 

“I’ve had worse and we still have neighbors to think about.” Foggy looked at him incredulously.

“Babe, the neighbors will understand if you want to scream a little. And seriously I know that you regularly break bones and get stabbed but Claire’s right, you’re pushing something bigger than my fist out of an opening that doesn’t like to be stretched that far.” 

Matt huffed and moaned into a contraction that took him by surprise. He held onto Foggy’s wide shoulders and allowed his husband to rock them back and forth. 

“There we go Matty, you’re doing so good.” Foggy rambled as Claire checked her watch.

“Four minutes apart. Back to bed with you. Looks like we’re nearing the end of active labor.” The trio made their way back toward the bedroom, this apartment was so much more usable for the couple and their baby than Matt’s had been. For one they now had a nursery, still had roof top access, and most important it was theirs, together.

Claire got him laying down again and his pants removed. 

“I’ve got nine centimeters. A little longer and you can start pushing.”

“I can’t push now?” Matt’s face screwed up as another contraction hit, he gripped his thighs and moaned and the pain shooting up his spine.

“Not yet Matt. Another forty minutes or so and I think you’ll be opened enough.” Matt whimpered as the contraction ended, leaving him slightly winded. Claire felt around his stomach, feeling the position of the baby. Her brows scrunched as she double checked a few areas.

“Hey Matt, just out of curiosity how much weight did you gain with your pregnancy?” She kept her voice very neutral but Foggy had seen her confusion.

“I’m not sure, somewhere around twenty-five pounds at my last appointment. Why?” He couldn’t see what it mattered, most of it was water and baby anyways. It wouldn’t take him long to lose the extra weight after the baby was born. 

“And you’ve been hearing the heart beat since around week five, right?” 

“Yeah about there why? What’s wrong Claire?” Matt was starting to worry. Was there something she found that she wasn’t telling them? Was their baby okay?

“Nothing wrong, just odd. Did you hear anything different with the heart beat?” She continued to palpitate his abdomen.

“Not that I could tell. Babies heartbeats are fluttery. What aren’t you telling us Claire?” She could see he was starting to panic and Foggy wasn’t much better.

“Well, umm. I’m pretty sure I can feel another baby in here.” She finally admitted. Foggy and Matt looked at her in shock, both mouths hanging open. 

“What?!” Foggy went white and slid boneless to the ground.

“Did he just faint on me?!” Matt shrieked as Claire quickly attended to Foggy. No damage done just shock. He’d come out of it shortly. 

“Um yes he did. But to be fair it is quite a shock.”

“How was that missed on the ultrasounds and when I hear the heartbeats?” Foggy moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

“Ugh what happened?”

“You fainted on me you ass!” Claire hid her smile from the couple as she helped Foggy sit at the side of the bed. Matt gripped Foggy’s hand tight as a strong contraction ripped through him. 

“Guys this can be fought over later. I do believe it is time to get these babies born!” At the use of plural Foggy felt his head spin again.

“Babies, two babies.” He mumbled, shaking his head to clear the shock. Matt groaned, shifting on the bed.

“Claire, I need to push.” The nurse jumped to action, putting new gloves on and getting into position at the foot of the bed.

“Breathe through it, Matt! Don’t push! I need to check you first!” Matt huffed and did his best to breathe through it like he was told. The last wave of the contraction peaked suddenly tearing a sharp scream from Matt. 

“You’re doing great Matty!” Foggy felt pretty useless but knew he could at least cheer on his husband and hold his hand. 

“Alright Matt. Next contraction I want you to push for ten counts then relax okay?” Matt nodded, wiggling himself into a better position, his thighs spread with his hands holding tight to the back of his knees. Foggy knelt behind him, rubbing at his shoulders and neck. It didn’t take long for the next contraction to happen, barely forty seconds. Claire counted out loud as Matt strained nearly silent accept the hiss of breath as his ten counts ended. 

They made it to the three hour mark when Matt felt the first sob gush from his chest. Foggy and Claire were both instantly by his side.

“Hey, hey Matty what’s wrong. Everything’s going okay. You’re almost done!” Foggy soothed, wiping the tears from his face. Now that they had started Matt didn’t seem able to stop. 

“It’s too much! They aren’t coming!” Claire rubbed her hands along his arms and shoulders.

“They are. It’s okay Matt, I can see you’re going to start crowning here one the next few pushes.” Her voice was calm and encouraging. This stage of labor was taking a little longer than average but male births usually did. They didn’t tend to dilate as well as their women counterparts. Matt tensed with another contraction and pushed as Claire had been directing him. He screamed as it peaked, pulling his knees tighter to his chest, trying to force the baby out.

“Slow down Matt. Gentle pushes or you’re going to tear. That was a good one. A few more and this one’s head will crown.” True to her words a few painful pushes later had Claire grabbing for his hand. Foggy held Matts legs up allowing her to guide his hands between his spread legs.

“Can you feel it Matt? Can you feel their hair? That’s your baby sitting right there ready to come into the world! A little longer Matt. You’re doing great!” Matt sobbed at the first feeling of his child. There was light wispy hair, coated in blood and amniotic fluid, it was the most wonderful thing Matt had ever felt. 

Matt felt another contraction as the baby’s head moved the widest part to his poor stretched rim. He screamed at the burn, his hands clamping down on Foggy’s forearms.

“Breathe through it Matty, come on pant through it. You know you can’t push right now.” Matt tried to do what Foggy was instructing gently in his ear. He panted, praying the burn would end. Unfortunately, it moved the wrong way from what he wanted. He felt the baby’s head slip back inside him and up his birth canal.

“No, no, no, no” He chanted pushing with the next contraction, trying to expel the babe from his body. 

“Gentle Matt, gentle pushes.” He tried to listen to her, he really did. It didn’t take long for the baby’s head to rest once again at his rim, bulging his entrance. The stretch caused another cry but thankfully this time the head stayed where it was at. Matt whimpered, trying to resist the urge to push. His cry was choked off as the head suddenly popped out in a sickening rush.

“There we go!” Claire cheered as she quickly maneuvered her finger around the baby’s neck to check for the cord. Finding the neck cord free she shot a smile up towards the awaiting parents.

“Alright come on Matt. The shoulders next and the rest of the baby will slide out. You’re doing so good!” Matt nodded, taking big gulping breaths still trying to get over the suddenness of the head coming out. The next three contractions came with no real break in between. He felt the first shoulder push against his rim and pushed through the burn as the second also engaged. Matt groaned, pushing his head back against Foggy’s solid bulk as the shoulders exited his body, smoothly followed by the rest of the baby. 

He sobbed as a piercing cry filled the room.

“It’s a girl!” Claire cried out as she held the baby up. She handed the babe to Matt’s reaching arms. With trembling fingers he traced to squalling babies face.

“Oh God Matty she’s beautiful. Fine dark hair and your nose. She’s perfect.” Foggy gushed, his voice thick with tears of happiness. Matt relaxed back against his husband catching his breath waiting for the second surprise baby to engage. 

He brought his first born to his chest allowing her to latch onto his nipple. She fell silent as she was given her first meal. Matt moaned as he felt the second baby make its way into his birth canal, sitting heavy in the bowl of his pelvis. 

“Looks like this one is ready too.” Claire pet the inside of Matt’s thigh comfortingly. 

“Just like before but this one should be quicker. The second twin usually is at least.” Matt nodded and took a deep breath before the contraction struck. He kept his arms relaxed as they held his precious daughter. He growled low in his throat not wanting to scare his baby who was slowly drifting off to sleep against his chest. The contraction ended as sharply as it began. He panted and dove right back into it as another hit. 

Claire was right he could feel this one progressing much quicker than the first. It didn’t take long for the baby to begin to crown. The sharp burn tore a scream from his chest that magically didn’t wake the child sleeping on his chest. He felt something give, causing Claire to mutter darkly under her breath.

“You just tore but it’s alright, I’ll sew you up after this one is out.” She remained calm and that went a long way to keeping Matt and Foggy calm as well. 

The head reached its widest part and Matt panted harshly, ignoring his bodys demands to push. The pop the head made as it suddenly became free was just as sickening. He closed his eyes as the rush. Foggy kissed his sweaty head.

“You’re awesome Matty. Doing so good. You’re almost done then you can rest.” He squeezed Matt’s knees gently. He cried out lightly as the shoulders made their exit as well. He was left feeling exhausted and empty. The new sound of the second baby crying filled the emptiness with joy.

“Another girl! Good job Matt!” Claire cried out happily as she hastily wiped the baby of fluid and blood. Matt took her to his chest as well, guiding like he did her sister towards his nipple. 

“I’m so proud of you Matty. You did so good. Gave me two beautiful daughters. They look just alike.” Claire smiled as she went about clean up. She tied off the umbilical cords and handed the scissors to Foggy. He was able to reach them both from where he sat behind Matt. He cut the older ones first and then the second, separating the physical tie to their mother. 

Matt had tears running down his flushed face as he gazed lovingly at his children. He kissed both foreheads before he looked back at Claire.

“Thank you. We couldn’t have done this without you.” The woman smiled.

“You’re welcome. Now I know you don’t want to but I need you to hand our new princesses to Foggy so he can finish getting them cleaned up and wrapped up while I do the same for you okay?” Matt looked hesitant before he visualized his deflated belly and gore covered thighs he could feel beginning to dry. He nodded and sat up slightly so Foggy could slide out from behind him. He gently took the babies and laid them on the mat beside the bed so he could wash them. Matt smiled at the sound of Foggy whispering to their daughters as he placed tiny diapers on their freshly washed bums and wrapped them in blankets before he chose two caps to place over their little heads. 

Claire used Matt’s distraction to do the more invasive cleaning while she waited for Matt to deliver the placenta. Luckily it didn’t take long before Matt felt he need to push the placenta out. It took only a few moments and Claire was happy to see the bleeding was quickly under control. She wiped him down and applied four stitches to the tear in his rim. Once he was sufficiently clean, she helped him into a pair of panties with a thick pad to catch any residue bleeding. She removed the soiled linens barely disturbing the exhausted man. With the protective cover gone Matt was able to lay on his soft sheets, fighting off the urge to sleep. Claire helped him into loose sleep pants and covered him to the waist with a blanket. While Foggy was enjoying holding both of his daughters Claire continued her clean up and gave Matt a quick sponge bath, wiping away as much of the sweat and tears that she could. She was gentle over his deflated belly and tender chest. Once he was as clean as he would be while still lying in bed she stood up and took one of the babies from Foggy’s arms. 

“What are you going to name them?” She had the paperwork ready to fill out but wasn’t in any hurry. 

Matt smiled in their direction, Claire handed over the older twin to his waiting arms and went to get her paper work.

“It helps that there is two really. Since Foggy and I couldn’t agree on one name. As the one who did all the hard work, I am claiming the right to name our first born with my choice. This little one is Theodora Joel Murdock-Nelson.” Matt kissed the crown of her head as if to christen her new name. 

“In that case that makes this one Elowen Blake Murdock-Nelson.” Foggy announced also kissing her little head. Claire smiled at their choices, she wrote down the names before showing Foggy to make sure they were spelled the way the couple wanted. It didn’t take long for Matt to drift off to sleep listening to the sounds of his daughters and husband’s heartbeats. Foggy’s smile was gentle as he took in the image of Matt and their daughter. He took a quick picture with his phone then stood up and laid the other girl on her mother’s chest so he could take another picture of the three of them sleeping. He sent it off to Karen and the Defenders announcing the birth of their children. 

“He’s going to kill you for taking that picture.” Claire commented from where she was packing her things up. She would stay with them till tomorrow, just to keep an eye on the new family and make sure the babies were feeding and progressing as they should.

“No he won’t. He knows I think he’s beautiful and I want to share our good news.” Foggy brushed a limp strand of hair from Matt’s forehead and went to grab the rocking chair from the nursery so he could sit by his family’s side. It didn’t take long for Foggy to doze off either, his hand resting on Matt’s shoulder, his chin resting on his chest. Claire took a picture of the family and sent it to everyone Foggy had sent the last picture too. It was barely two minutes after she sent the picture that Luke called her. He was waiting at home to be invited over to see the babies but he was sure Claire wouldn’t mind some conversation while her charges slept.

“Hey.” 

“I want one too.” She smiled at his bluntness. Her hand caressing the nonexistent bump, it wouldn’t be long before she was showing though.

“I’m glad. In seven months were going to be in this position ourselves.” There was dead silence over the phone, she couldn’t even hear him breathe. 

“We’re having a baby?” He whispered, giddiness filling his voice. 

“We are, but we can’t tell anyone yet, its still early.” She heard the dial tone. Rude, he had hung up on her. He brushed off her confusion and stood to check on the sleeping family. Her check was quick, making sure Matt wasn’t bleeding out, neither of the twins needed a change yet, they would soon, and laying a blanket over Foggy. Just as she was going back to the living room, she heard a very light tap from the front door. Curious she made her way to peer out the peep hole.

Luke stood bouncing on his toes on the other side. The second she opened the door he was twirling her in his arms. She held in a squeal of surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply before setting her back on the ground. 

“We’re gonna have a baby!” His whispered with obvious glee. She took his hands and led him back into the apartment and towards the bedroom. He gazed at the babies with heartfelt devotion, these girls would never be afraid of anything or want for anything, they were family to him and the other Defenders. 

Matt looked exhausted but content. He stirred with the new sensory input of a new person in his home. It didn’t take long for him to recognize who it was.

“Luke?” He mumbled, shifting minutely, wincing as pain shot up his spine from between his legs. 

“Hey Matt. Just came to see my nieces. They’re beautiful man. You guys need to have more than these two.” Matt chuckled, holding his girls tight to his chest.

“Thanks, but I think we’re gonna wait awhile before we even consider it. I take it by your increased heart rate that Claire told you her good news?” The couple gaped at the blind man.

“How the hell do you know?” Clair stage whispered in disbelief. 

“Please, the nose knows. Your scent changed almost immediately.” Claire would have slapped him if he wasn’t holding the two newborns.

“Why didn’t you say anything then?”

“Wasn’t my secret to tell. You deserve to tell everyone your own good news on your own time.” Claire just shook her head in disbelief. 

“We’re all creating one big happy family. Karen and Frank are next on the list.” Matt joked. He nuzzled his daughters heads contently before cuddling back in the blankets. He shrugged his shoulder in attempt to wake Foggy up. He was semi successful. Half-awake Foggy ran a hand through his hair and along his face. He didn’t notice the company.

“Hey you need something Matty?”

“Just for you to join me in bed and sleep for a while.” Matt said softly, smiling at his husband’s state, contractions had woken the couple up around half past two in the morning and it was now going on one o’clock in the afternoon. 

“Yeah okay.” He stumbled to the end of the bed before climbing up beside his husband and taking Elowen from Matt’s chest to rest against his own. Within a few minutes both parents were sound asleep again. Claire took another picture, this one she sent only to Foggy and saved to her phone. 

“They make a beautiful family.” Luke said as he hugged her to his side.

“Yeah they do. They deserve some happiness.” Clair closed the door to the bedroom and took her spot back on the couch. Luke sat beside her allowing her to cuddle into his side. 

“We all deserve some happiness.”


End file.
